SupernaturalLost: New Reunions
by MagnetoIsRight
Summary: Sawyer, Kate, Claire, and Richard Alpert, all escape the Island and head for Lawrence, Kansas for refuge: in the arms of the Winchesters.


**Supernatural/Lost: New Reunions**

** Hello everyone, I have decided to write a Supernatural/Lost crossover series, that takes place post- "The End" on "Lost", but after the Supernatural Season 3 episode "Fresh Blood" in which Dean and Sam finally kill the psycho vampire hunter Gordon Walker. By the way, McG and Eric Kripke created Supernatural and J.J. Abrams and David Lindelof created Lost. Lost is property of Bad Robot, Buena Vista Productions, and ABC Studios, while Supernatural is property of Warner Bros Television and Time Warner. **

**But enough of my bullshit owners' rights banter, here is the story: enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

**Thursday December 6, 2007: 4:49 p.m. Dallas-Fort Worth International Airport.**

Kate Austen tries to stay awake, as she gazes out of the airport lobby window, waiting for the flight that will take them to Topeka, Kansas, before they will then have to rent a car and go to Lawrence, Kansas. Lawrence, Kansas is their last stop, and she is glad. Sawyer said that it would be a wise idea to go there, on account that Kate is still a fugitive wanted by the law, until they can figure out a way to go get Aaron Littleton, Claire's baby without all "appearing on the radar", after the world has assumed that they are all dead. Miles Straume, and Richard Alpert also going to be accompanying them to Lawrence, Kansas. They were going to try to reconnect with Desmond and Penny, but Richard thought it might not be a good idea, especially since there are rumors out there that they were all indirectly responsible for the death of Charles Widmore, and that any kind of attempt at contact would result in them being sought after for questioning by law enforcement officials.

"Well, Well, if itsn't Kate Austen, says the familiar visage of Edward Mars, as he sits down in the seat in front of her. Edward Mars was the Air Marshal that captured Kate all those years ago in Australia and attempted to bring her back to the U.S for questioning. "Have you killed anyone else yet? Then again, look at who I am talking to, Kate Austen," he snorts.

Kate is just stunned, and frightened, at the sight of him., and then looks around, and stands up and backs away from him.

"Hey, hey now, it's a daydream, and your daydream too, He says. "I'm not really here! If I was, you would be escorted off in handcuffs, or be dead, either way would make me quite happy," he states.

"You're different, you're not Edward Mars are you?" she asks.

"Very astute! You win the prize!" He says, and with that, his pupils turn bright yellow. "Kate if you only knew what you are about to get yourself into, this uncle that Sawyer has that he told you about, this whole situation is about to throw you into a different kind of adventure, unlike anything you have faced since you were stranded on the Island, to be honest with you, I don't even think Sawyer is aware at all of what is going to happen either," he says.

"What do you mean? What is supposed to happen?" Kate asks.

"You know what? I can't tell you that, you'll just have to find out! Oh and by the way, wake up!" He says, with a snap of his fingers

Kate snaps out of her daze and looks around. Sawyer and Miles are both drinking Starbucks coffee, and Richard Alpert is pacing back and forth, waiting for their next flight to arrive

"Hey, Freckles! 'You ok?" Sawyer asks.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine," Kate says quickly.

"You look like you just saw a ghost," says Miles, drinking a cup of coffee.

"No, I'm… fine, I will be ok," she says.

"Could you please stop pacing?" asks Miles, looking at Richard Alpert is walking back and forth, kind of in a nervous state.

"I'm sorry, I'm just, nervous is all!" says Richard.

"Richard that thing that called itself "Locke", is dead, and Jacob is dead too, Ben killed him," Miles said. He takes a another sip of coffee before stating:  
>"Kate and Jack killed it. Hurley is now in charge of the Island, so stop worrying about whether or not we were followed, Hurley is now in control of the Others, and they wouldn't disobey his orders," Miles states.<p>

"Allright, allright," Richard states .

"Besides, I got you some coffee when I was up there, so here you go," says Miles.

"Thanks, Bruce Lee!" says Sawyer, smirking a bit.

"I am so glad this crap is all over with," says Claire as she sips her bottle of Dasani drinking water.

"We all are," says Claire.

"Well, don't worry, Lawrence, Kansas is about as exciting as a mailbox," says Sawyer. He looks down at his feet before continuing, "Believe me, I used to come here I was a kid and spend time with my uncle and aunt during the summer, wasn't hardly a damn thing to do, I hated it back then, but now I love it,which is great, 'cause it's exactly what we all need right now," he says.

"I can't believe that out of all of those survivors on that plane, we are it, we are all that exists after getting off that Island," he says.

"Yep, part of Jacob's so-called candidates," Sawyer says, saracastically.

"_Attention all Delta-Flight customers, Flight 212 , from Dallas-Forth Worth to Topeka is now boarding, First Class will go first, and then Coach will follow, thanks for flying Delta Airlines, and enjoy your flight," _ says the announcer over the loudspeaker.

"That would be us!" says Sawyer, as he gets up and grabs his bag, as motions for Kate, Claire, Miles and Richard to follow him.

The quartet of them all walk up the loading ramp, and board the plane. They are all weary and exhausted from their long flight and long ordeal, they have no idea of what is to happen.

**9:23 p.m. Lawrence, Kansas. Former Westchester Residence, Dean's car**

"Why are we here Dean?" Sam asks, rather impatiently. "We have things to do, the deal you made with that Crossroads Demon is still very real and still very in effect, we need to be-"

"Because this place reminds me of my childhood, Sammy!" Dean states, interrupting Sam

"Dean, you only lived here until you were four years old," Sam says, looking at him. "As soon as Mom died, Dad took us away from here," he says.

"Yeah, so, what's your point? I can't look at a place that reminded me of simpler times? What if I can't get out of this deal Sammy? Didn't you ever think about that?" Dean asks, then continues. "All that I am trying to do is well, just reminiscence," he says looking down at the foot pedals of his car.

"It also reminds me of our older cousin, James, he was a teenager at the time we lived here, Dad used to let him babysit for us while him and Mary would be gone during the summer, I loved him, he was the coolest older brother-like figure we ever had," Dean states.

"Really? I didn't remember him," says Sam.

"Oh he was cool, he was a lot like me!" says Dean.

Sam rolls his eyes at this and shakes his head. "So whatever happened to him? When was the last time you saw him or talked to him?" Sam asks.

"Oh about four years ago," Dean says. "That was on the phone, too, I wish I knew what happened to him, Dad said that his dad had supposedly killed his wife, James' mother and then himself, when he was really young, this asshole named Mr. Sawyer supposedly drove Uncle Eddie-Cousin James's dad, and our Dad's older brother. I would like to put a bullet between that asshole's eyes, that's what Dad wanted to do, in fact, he tried hunting down this Sawyer himself, but he didn't find anything,"

"Wow, how come you never told me about this Dean?" Sam asks.

"Because I didn't think you gave a damn," says Dean sighing. "Anyway, let's go back to the hotel," says Dean.

"Well, I did, I do," says Sam.

"Yeah, well, when you took off for Stanford, it kind of made me and Dad, think otherwise, Dean remarks.

"Oh, man, don't go there Dean, we have been over this," Sam states shaking his head.

"Fine, whatever, you gave a damn, bitch," he says.

"Jerk," says Sam. With that little tirade, they all drove away back to the hotel.

**Forbes Airfield, Topeka, KS. 9: 43 p.m. **

Sawyer, Kate, Claire, Miles, and Richard all walk down the ramp to pick up their luggage, where they will then go and get a rental car, in this case an SUV to take them to their destination-the Winchester Residence.

"Hey Sawyer, I gotta ask you something," Miles inquires."How did you get the money needed to get us LAX to here in Lawrence, KS?"

"Well, that's for me to know and you to find out," Sawyer says.

"You stole it didn't you?" Miles says.

"No, I just borrowed it, and I just happened to borrow it from Mr. Widmore himself once Ben killed his ass," he says.

"What did you do, hack his, you hacked and then transferred money from his bank account, didn't you?" Miles says, rather shocked.

"Uh, hacked is kind of a strong word to use, Bruce Lee, I forged his name and credentials to get a hold of his money," Sawyer.

"Sawyer! What the hell where you thinking? What if someone finds out about this?" Kate asks concerned.

"Who? We saved the day, the old man is dead, he was a lot of trouble to begin with, he was King of the Freakin' Others for God Sake!" Sawyer protests.

"Fine, well just how much money are we talking about here?" asks Richard.

"Oh like, several million, but with an extra zero on the end of it!" he says. It's in a bank account in my name waiting for us in Lawrence, ok? We will be fine," Sawyer says.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Claire says.


End file.
